First Time For Everything
by AlexisGinny
Summary: After wrestling her first live match after a year of training, all Alysson wanted was a quiet celebration with her friends. But, as usual, a certain buckeye couldn't help himself rile her up. Then again, who else would Moxley use for his own twisted amusement? Jon Moxley/OC. Two-Shot. Underage drinking and slightest of non-con involved.
1. First Times

**So, this is my first story, a two-shot, formed from a stroke of inspiration from my muse Jon Moxley (i.e Dean Ambrose).**

 **I own only Alysson and the plot. I do not own anything else.**

 **Please review your thoughts and let me know if you liked my story, I welcome constructive criticism! The story is rated M for the second (and last) chapter. *hint hint***

* * *

"Hey Lyssa, you're coming to the bar tonight. Drake's gonna sneak you in", Sami said as he passed her a roll of tape. She looked up in disquiet. "Is Mox gonna be there?" Sami paused "Yeah." Lyssa rolled her eyes and huffed "Then you already know I'm not coming."

He snorted "It's going to be your first live match. We're going out to celebrate whether you like it or not." Lyssa sighed, knowing that she couldn't wiggle her way out of this one. Her nerves were already topping the chart right now; in twenty minutes, she would be heading out to the ring for her first live match against Anne Leopard; a woman having two years of experience on her. Although she had wrestled matches before, none of them had been in front of a crowd; and a crowd as large as this one left the young girl a mess of nerves.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me here" Sami's voice brought her out of her musings. "It's gonna be alright. You've trained a year for this. The moment you go out there, you forget about everything else. The adrenaline takes over. It's okay to be nervous."

She smiled cockily and said, "What makes you think I'm nervous? I was born for this." He shot her an amused look that said 'really?' "Okay I might be a little nervous. But I know that I'm going to nail this. Just another match, right?"

She gave him a small smile which he returned. As he got up to leave, there was a knock at the door and a voice was heard "Lyssa? Come on out, it's time for our match." Lyssa sighed and got up to open the door. "Lets go, Anne" she addressed the redheaded Anne waiting beyond the door. "Thanks for the motivational speech, Sam" she nudged him playfully. Sami just grinned and said, "Knock 'em dead, shorty".

She walked up to Anne, who gave her a reassuring smile. Everyone seemed to smile a lot today. Anne turned to her. "Let's go over this- you remember our spots?" Lyssa nodded. "Taped your tits down?" Nod. "If we miss a spot, we move over to the next one. Nice gear, by the way." "Thanks" she looked down at her black and blue ring gear- a cropped tank top with black shorts with "Sparks" written across her buttocks in electric blur color, which complemented her raven black hair with the same colored blue highlights.

Anne's music blasted out to the arena. "Ready?" She turned to go. "As I ever will be" Alysson Sparks replied, following after her a minute later when her own theme music blared. The hyped, slightly drunk crowd and the lights shining brightly drove her into a haze; and true to Anne's words, she forgot about everything other than this moment.

* * *

"Here's to a great match and a greater debut!" Sami slurred, clinking his glass against four others. He quickly drank his beer down, spilling it past his chin in the process while others looked on in amusement. "I think he's happier than I am on my debut." Alysson chimed, drinking her own pint, albeit slowly. She wasn't over drinking age limit, but that didn't stop her friends to smuggle her in bars and clubs. Drake always found ways to blend her in. although she was twenty years old, her short five foot petite frame and large brown almond eyes always made her look younger than she was.

They were midst of celebrating her in-ring debut in the only women's match of the CZW event. DJ Hyde had made that match especially for his only female student, teaching Alysson since she just turned 18. She approached him when she was seventeen, but he refused her, saying that he didn't teach girls. But ultimately due to her persistence he finally relented and started training her when she turned 18.

Often critical of her work, he nevertheless saw the talent and potential within her, and she could tell seeing his face after her match that he was proud of her prowess. He just grunted at her question "How was it?" but Lyssa knew how to crack the Hyde code. She was practically his little sister now.

Looking around now through a slightly buzzed haze, she couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. She was surrounded by her closest friends and mentors, celebrating her debut match in a seedy bar. She sighed happily, hoping the haze doesn't break.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Of course, it was too good to be true.

She groaned at _his_ voice, really hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She looked up to check, and of course it was him. _Who else?_

"Go away." She really didn't care to see him, considering what he did to her, but nonetheless she still couldn't help admiring him standing there in his leather jacket with his usual skank at his arm. She felt him stare a hole through her forehead and returned the gaze stubbornly, not one to back down. He smirked.

"Not now, Moxley." Sami could see a verbal fight brewing, and even though Jon Moxley was his friend, he didn't want him ruining Lyssa's night. He shouldn't have bothered.

"Why not, Callihan? Everyone seems to be celebrating something. I'll join in, shake up this dry fest a little." Moxley turned around and ordered a round of tequila for everyone, and with an evil smirk, told the bartender, "Cut off this one right here." He pointed at me. "She's underage."

She was sure her jaw would break from grinding her teeth. She got up before anyone requested for her to leave, refusing to cause a scene because that was exactly what Mox wanted. He just loved embarrassing her. "Lyssa, wait up!" She turned around just when he had gotten out, her expression not softening when she saw Sami running towards erratically. Not wanting the drunk man running after her through the streets (she was pretty sure he would chase her if it came to it), she stopped and caught him just as he was going to run past her, not much control over his legs. "Don't say anything, Sami. I don't need it." "I'm not gonna force you back in there, Lys." "Probably because you can't. They won't let me back in."

Sami huffed. "Trust Mox to do this. I don't know why he does this to you. Did really nothing happen between you two?" Sami was always suspicious and he had a right to be. Moxley used to train her before with him, and now they can't stand each other. They both denied it, saying that eventually their personalities clashed. He was getting used it.

Groaning, Lyssa started walking in the direction of her small studio apartment, knowing Sami would follow her. "I've told you over and over again, and my answer won't change." She would keep denying until he stopped asking. She heard him sigh behind her. She denied, he didn't believe. It was pretty much routine. "Fine, I'll drop you to your place. I'm calling it a night as well."

Lyssa was glad for his company. Her place wasn't located in the safest part of the city. Sami lived just a block away from her, so she wasn't worried about him. Besides, most of the people in that area were well acquainted with him. As she walked alongside him, her thoughts drifted towards the tall wrestler who enjoyed taunting her time and time back in the bar.

She still remembered the night they slept together on the rooftop of her building. It was so cliché - sleeping with her trainer. The chemistry they shared in the ring during those training sessions was nothing compared to their chemistry in bed. Or in this case, the hard concrete floor of the rooftop. The result was explosive. The morning after was not.

She had woken up alone beside an empty bottle of tequila, to find all her clothes gone. It didn't take a genius to know who took them. It was a cruel reminder for her what to expect in this business. Thankfully, she had forgotten to lock her door when she got back, her key in the back pocket of her jeans which Moxley took. What he did with her clothes, she didn't know. It was the last thing on her mind when she was traipsing back to her apartment with only a sheet covering her modesty. At least Mox spared her that.

"Earth to Alysson!" She was woken from her thoughts by a boisterous Sami, and looked at him questioningly. "The door won't open itself, you know." He smirked. Surprised, she looked around to find that they had reached their destination already. She produced her key from her back pocket and opened her door. Sami declined her invitation to crash at her place and turned to leave, waving his hand at her thanks. It was the least he could do for the girl he considered his little sister.

Closing the door behind her, Lyssa turned immediately to her kitchen for a drink of water to sate her parched throat. Just as she kept the empty glass on the shelf, she heard a knocking at her door. "Changed your mind, Sami?" She opened the door. The person at her doorstep was not Sami.

"Nope, not Sami." Moxley confirmed.

* * *

 **Things pace up in part two. Review your thoughts!**


	2. Try and Stop Me

_No way_

 _What the fuck is he doing here?_

She took a deep breath - she had forgotten how to breathe properly on his sight. Hatred coursed through her veins, although that emotion was overshadowed by fear. She took another breath.

 _Don't show him your fear._

She straightened her spine and looked back at him with a furious front - but it didn't matter. Like a dog, he smelt her fear, and he relished in her distress. He smirked a lopsided grin at her. "Great evening, isn't it, Lys?"

He was drunk, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She moved instictively to close the door in his face but he grabbed it easily and pushed inside uninvited. Cold sweat trickled down her back. Moxley was a lot stronger than her and if he wanted to, he could throw her around easily like a ragdoll. But she saw from the look in his eyes alone, that it was not what he wanted. Not at all. He had that look, a feral, animalistic look in his stormy blue eyes that she recognized as lust.

"Get out, Moxley"

He gave no indication to have heard her. He just gave her defensive poise a crude once over, over to the curve of her hips to the fullness of her breasts. She folded her arms beneath her chest, as if to hide from his gaze, but all that it did was lift her tits up more. His smirk grew.

Looking back upto her eyes, he said, "I heard you were celebrating your debut or something. It was kinda rude that you didn't invite me. I trained you too, after all."

Fire sparked in her eyes. "I was celebrating. You know, before you ruined it." She faltered when he took a predatory step towards her. She backed up quickly, not wanting him near her. Warning bells sounded in her head. He was calm. _Too calm_.

"Leave my house right now, Moxley, I'm warning you. Sami is going to come by to check on me-"

"I saw Callihan leaving just before i arrived, you know."

 _I must not panic._

 _"_ And besides, I'm here to help you celebrate-"

"I don't need your help. Just get out-"

" _Shhhhh_ " He moved his finger to her bowed lips to quiet her. She had backed up to her wall now, moved in the moonlight spilling from the window. It did nothing to stave his growing erection. He decided to let his ex-pupil know how to _really_ celebrate her debut, and rubbed his erection against her stomach. He must be thanked as her trainer, after all.

Lyssa in her panic tried the age old way of escaping by kicking her knee to his groin, but anticipating that he pushed his own knee between her legs to hold her there. He held his hand over her mouth quickly, lest she scream. That would put a damper on his plans.

"Please, Mox, just go."

He combed his other hand in her mocha curls. _So smooth._

 _So vulnerable._

 _S_ uddenly, with renewed vigor, Lyssa pushed him back with every ounce of her strength. "Keep you filthy touch away from me, _Moxley_ "

"Just stop resisting, Alysson. We both know you want this." He grabbed her by her waist with one hand and pushed her against the wall, the other hand capturing her wrists and pinning them over her head.

"No", she growled and writhed against him in an effort to break free. She accidentally rubbed against his erection, causing Moxley to groan. "Keep doing that, sweetheart." She stopped rather abruptly. He growled. "I said, keep doing that."

"Go fuck yourself, Moxley"

"Now why would I do that when I have you, right where I want you to be."

He shifted their position and put her on the top of her drawers. With the now free hands, he thumbed the apex of her thighs up her flared skirt and began working his skillful fingers there, until he felt her give an involuntary shudder. His ministrations got her wet between her thighs, and he felt her resistance crumbling. He pushed two fingers inside her pussy, causing her to arch her back and give out a strangled moan.

"Stop it, Moxley, please."

He just looked in her eyes, but did not give any other indication to have heard her. Without breaking their eyes contact, he ripped off her cotton panties and threw them away, and began working on his own jeans. He pushed out his erection and without any further ado thrust himself inside of her.

Almost instantly, both gave out deep, throaty moans. He saw her remaining resistances crumbling to nothing in her eyes, as they turned darker and her pupils dilated. Both stood still, not moving a muscle, as their undeniable electricity flowed throughout their bodies.

Slowly but surely, he began thrusting in an out of her. He bowed his head down to her neck and left little nips along her neckline. "Your match was great, you know," he said between his thrusts. Panting, she replied, "You- uh, you w-watched?"

"Of course I watched." He gritted his teeth, concentrating on slowing his frantic thrusts as she matched him for every thrust. Her tight pussy was making his climax approach faster than he liked, so he twisted her nipple through her shirt, increasing the the intensity of his bites as she let out a guttural moan. He slipped his hands between her thighs and rubbed her bundle of nerves, still struggling to slow his thrusts. She had that effect on him.

"Your spinning side slam is exceptionally good." He grinned between his bites. "Well, i wonder who taught me that particular- ohh, I'm getting close, Mox."

He increased his pace, thrusting in and out of her while she matched him for every thrust, until both of them, panting and shuddering, reaching their climax together. He bit down harshly on her neck when he came, leaving an angry mark on her olive skin. At that, she violently pushed him away with what strength remained within her. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

Coming down his own high, his trademark smirk came back in place. "Something to remember me by."

He put her down on the floor, noticing as he did that neither of them had fully undressed in this tryst. He tossed her a tissue from his back pocket for her to wipe off his seed trickling down her thighs. Buckling his jeans, he stood there taking more than a few seconds to gaze the sight before him. Skin shining with sweat, disheveled brown-and-blue curls and her skirt still brunched up her thighs, he couldn't help but drop a lone kiss on the petite woman before he left.

"Until the next time, sweetheart."

Slowly looking up at him, Alysson fixed him with a glare and said, "There won't be a next time. Don't come back, Moxley."

Stepping out the door, Jon Moxley turned back and replied, "Try and stop me."


End file.
